Tatsuya and Miyuki
by fujin of shadows
Summary: 25 Sentence that highlights Tatsuya and Miyuki's Childhood...Love has to begin somewhere, and for this two, love begin in an awkward time of their life.


_**Charismas came in early this year…**_

_**Now if you pardon me, I have an archive to populate...**_

* * *

_**Tatsuya and Miyuki**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

**1. Protect**

Shiba Tatsuya was a mere eleven month old baby when his baby sister, Shiba Miyuki was born, yet, the first time he laid eyes on her, he knew, in his undeveloped mind, that he would protect her until his last breath.

And strangely, he was not complaining with the cards Fate had given him.

**2. Defective**

At a tender age of five, everybody in the Yotsuba clan and even his immediate family calls him a defect or a failure whenever they see him but Tatsuya merely ignored them.

Defective products have their uses.

And unconsciously, he was determined to prove to them that even a defect like him can be great

**3. Magic**

Magic, in this world was both cruel and beautiful, something that Tatsuya discovered at the tender age of six.

It was beautiful for it gave him the power to protect the person that he swore to protect.

It was cruel for Magic is the very tool his own mother used to destroy his emotions in hopes to make him a 'better magician'.

In the long run, it was failure.

The nature of his magic cannot be change by mere tools made by man.

After all, the creation of man cannot touch a being of God.

**4. Confusion**

When Miyuki, at the age of five, was finally introduce to her elder brother, she was unsure what to think.

Could this emotionless boy be her actual elder brother?

**5. Emotions**

Tatsuya has every right to hate his own mother and his aunt.

Those two people were the ones responsible for the destruction of what makes a him a human being.

They were the ones who destroyed his emotions.

He could not feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and... love anymore.

Never would he forget himself in anger because he doesn't have the ability to be drowned in rage.

Neither would he wallow in despair for his heart will never waver.

Nor struggle with envy for his heart cannot be inflicted with petty jealousy.

He does not know how to hate. He does not know how to love.

In capable of shedding tears.

In capable of laughter.

His very own mother robbed him of this many wonderful feelings.

And yet, he does not held a grudge for his mother at least left him with a single drive, a single piece of emotion.

And this emotion could be seen in full displayed as he gazed over his little sister across the garden.

**6. Blood**

Miyuki was aware of death at the tender age of seven.

The first time a person attempted to kidnap her was when she was seven.

And that day, she saw her brother took a life.

The moment that man grabbed hold of her, her brother's hand instantly tore through the man's chest, crushing the man's heart.

As her family tends to her, Miyuki's eyes did not leave her brother who was standing over a corpse.

Her brother's hand was stained with blood yet he still did not show any emotion as he gazed over the dead body of the man that he killed.

**7. Frustration**

Miyuki did not know how to handle her big brother.

He did not act like an elder brother to her.

Instead of treating her like a little sister, he treated her like she was his mistress, and for some reason, this frustrated Miyuki to no end.

Her frustration reaching an all time high whenever he calls her 'Mistress'.

**8. Torture**

Tatsuya was a very durable man.

He can take being burn.

He can take being stabbed.

He can take being shot by guns.

He can take being slashed by blades.

He can endure being crush by tons of weight.

He can endure having his limbs tore off.

He can endure his organs being punctured.

He can survive a point blank explosion.

But Tatsuya did not understand the feeling that he experience whenever his little sister look at him with cold eyes.

As those beautiful eyes gazed upon him coldly, he experiences all the tortures his body ever experience all at once.

**9. Fear**

For all intents and purposes, Miyuki should be afraid of her brother.

How could she not?

At the tender age eight, an assassin tried to kill her, in the Yotsuba estate no less.

A man waltz into the estate, a gun aimed between her eyes.

Everyone was shouting, everyone was panicking.

And after a second, there was a deafening silence as her would be assailant knelt in front of her, half of his upper body gone.

Miyuki could only stare as her brother held the man's skull and crushed it in front of her, his hands once again drench with blood.

She should have felt feared back then. A child as young as her should have been disturbed or terrified at that display.

Yet, she did not feel an ounce of fear.

No, in fact, she felt warm inside for some reason.

**10. Training**

Because of the latest attempt to her life, Miyuki's training intensified.

Miyuki started training to be a magician at the age of five. Her training for the past three years was still very basic, focus more on theory and less in practical application.

That change after the latest assassination attempt. The head of the Yotsuba clan, Yotsuba Maya, decided that it was time for Miyuki to learn how to use Magic in combat.

Miyuki was a very talented Magician, showing promise and potential, evident at the fact that her first accidental magic was when she was three years old but the sudden change of pace of her training caught her off guard. For at least three weeks, her body was sore and her magical reserve was push to the absolute limit because of the sudden harsh training regime that was given to her by her aunt.

In that time frame, after her training was complete, Miyuki always collapsed on her bed and instantly drifted to sleep, but in one particular night, she had enough energy left in her to stay conscious for a while, long enough to see her brother putting a blanket over her prone and exhausted body.

And before she descended to sleep, she saw an emotion on her brother's emotionless face, an emotion that Miyuki struggled to accept.

**11. Mother**

Miyuki was very close to her mother.

Her mother was the person who taught her manners and etiquette befitting that of a noble. Essentially, her mother was the one who taught her how to be a proper woman.

Miyuki loves her mother very much and always listens to her.

So when she told her to limit her interaction with her brother and to stop trying to get to know him, Miyuki relented reluctantly.

After all, mother knows best, right?

**12. Tool**

Tatsuya knew that he was merely a tool to be used by the Yotsuba Clan.

He may have the blood of the Yotsuba Clan coursing through his veins but he knew that they were never going to acknowledge him as one of their own.

They will never accept him and they will always scorn him, he already accepted that fact.

He also accepted the fact that his sister would most likely adopt that kind of mentality when dealing with him, and he has no problems accepting it.

After all, the reason why he was born first was so that he could protect her. If she treating him like a tool would grant him the ability to protect her, then he would embrace his fate with no hesitation.

**13. Freezing **

Freezing-type magic was Miyuki's most preferred magic, which made her name quite fitting for her.

She doesn't know why but she enjoyed the feeling of snow on her skin, she relished the feeling of the cold air caressing her body, and she feels delighted whenever the coldness sends shivers up her spine.

For some reason, Miyuki loves to feel very cold.

And maybe that was the reason why she could not remove her stare from her brother's emotionless eyes. Those eyes that lacks emotions was colder than arctic ice.

And that alone cause Miyuki to be mesmerize by her brother's eyes.

**14. Premonition**

An eleven year old Miyuki cannot help but have a premonition as she set foot in an airplane that would take them to Yotsuba Villa located in Okinawa.

She didn't know why but she felt that this trip would change her life and perspective.

**15. Guardian**

For the Yotsuba clan, being a guardian is a way of life. A Yotsuba Guardian gets monetary compensation, food, and water only to ensure that the Guardian can properly perform his or her duties. A Guardian has no life and is merely a possession of the master, using him or her as the master saw fit.

Miyuki tries to convince herself to accept this concept so that she won't be excluded from the family, from the clan, since that is what a Yotsuba is for her, her family.

She then looked at her brother and wondered why he was merely a Guardian. He was never treated as the son of the clan head's older sister, no; he was treated as a mere servant and he played the part perfectly, which baffled Miyuki to no end.

She knew that her brother was strong; he had proven that over and over by protecting her from the many kidnappers and assassins that would have succeeded in taking her without his intervention.

He had proven his strength again when he nonchalantly dispatch a marine with just a mere punch, not even using magic.

So why, why did he settle to be a mere guardian?

**16. Jealousy**

Miyuki never hated her brother, with that said, she also never like him.

She does not how to interact with him, with most of his interaction with him ending into a very awkward mood.

Yet, as she watched her cousins interact with him in a friendly matter, with him reciprocating their friendliness, she could not help but freeze the glass in her hands until it was brittle enough that the air itself was the one who shattered it into million pieces.

For some reason, she did not like others being friendly with him.

After all, why should they experience something that even she has of yet experience for herself?

**17. Understand**

Miyuki never understood her brother, something that dawn to her when she first saw him use magic outside of his signature magic, Gram Demolition.

Before her very eyes, she witness her brother reading, altering, and destroying the information of an object, something that is considered to be magic of highest difficulty.

Altering reality is one thing, completely destroying it is another.

And he did this feat without the use of CAD, Casting Assistance Device!

She always thought that he was excluded from the family because of his lack of ability to perform modern magic but after what she saw, it was clear to Miyuki that her brother was a capable magician.

And she pondered on this thought; she questioned herself whether she ever understood her brother.

**18. Happy**

For the first time since Miyuki knew Tatsuya, the first time she had ever seen him remotely happy was when they entered a CAD military facility.

Miyuki could not help but look at her brother's eyes as he meticulously looked at the variety of CADs around him with child like wonder.

The look in his eyes made her wonder if she truly knew her brother.

Does he love her…..

Or does he hate her….

Those thoughts invaded her mind as she faded into the background.

**19. Tears**

'_Why am I crying?'_ Miyuki wondered as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

She did not understand why she was crying or why tears were falling from her eyes.

"_Miyuki,"_

For the first time since they met, her brother called her by her name, yet she felt hurt.

The way her brother spoke her name felt so empty, and that hurt her in ways that she could not comprehend.

**20. Life (Miyuki POV)**

War, I thought I would never experience something like this in my life.

Yet, as the bullet of a gun pierce my heart, the wound felt hot

I could clearly feel my life flowing out of me with my blood.

I will die, there was no point denying that.

I heard people say that when a person dies, he or she will experience various regrets. Surprisingly, there were no regrets. The only person who came up was my brother…No, we never acted like siblings yet I would like to think that he was still my brother.

I'm sorry.

If I didn't exist, you could have had a life better than the life that you had. If I weren't here, you could live much more freely. I'm so sorry brother.

"MIYUKI!"

I thought I was hallucinating. I thought my brain made up my brother's voice because of my final moments.

Never in my life have I heard my brother so passionately call out my name. He has no need to call my name.

I tried my best to open my eyes. I saw an overcast sky, the rebels gone, like they weren't even there, and my brother's left hand outstretched towards me.

And then, something overwhelming was release by his right hand.

Whatever that 'thing' was, it covered my entire body, my decaying body. It overwhelmed my defense and magic with ease and it felt so good.

As this 'thing' encapsulated my body, I felt like my brother's heart and soul was embracing.

This feeling is incomprehensible, indescribable, and it felt so good.

I watched as the blood that left my body disappear, the wound cause by the bullet disappearing, not even leaving any mark.

At this point, I knew that my brother recreated me.

From my brother's will, from my brother's power, he defeated death.

If this could be called magic, it's too powerful, too skillful, too daring…No, this is what "magic" is, bending the world with your will, which is the definition of true "magic". It's abilities like this that are worthy of the name "magic."

I did not know why, but I could see the death god leaving.

Yes, run away. That's it. Contrary to what I thought, you're quite mischievous, God of Death.  
To such a hallucination, I involuntarily laughed. There was no taste of blood in my throat. Nothing at all, like I wasn't wounded at all.

"Miyuki?! Are you alright? Please tell me your alright!" My brother has such an anxious face as he stated at me with eyes filled with emotions. It was the first time I've seen him express his emotions so openly.

"Onii-sama…" That word passed so easily through my lips.

Not a single break or catch. For me, you can tremble. You can become more flustered. You can become human with me.

My brother was holding me tightly, firmly, embracing me closely. This felt so right, inside of the arms of my "Onii-sama" is where I belong.

I felt like being a little impertinent. So I hugged him, grabbed the hem of his jacket.

And he answered by tightly embracing me, his entire body quivering as she held me tight.

I was a fool to doubt him.

He did love me.

My heart was filled with pride. My ignorance towards him was no longer something that worried me.

**21. Rage**

"Don't go," Miyuki begged her brother as he prepared to walk into war, her delicate arms grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry, I have to disobey you." Tatsuya apologized sadly as he looked at her.

Miyuki had seen another emotion in his eyes and that emotion was rage, uncontrolled rage that threatened to explode at any given minute.

"You're not obligated to help them, and I am already safe, there is no need for you to dirty your hands." Miyuki reasoned desperately, not wanting her brother to go back out there.

"You are mistaken, Miyuki, I am not going to do this because of an obligation as a Japanese Magician or as a Yotsuba Guardian." Tatsuya stated in a dark ominous tone. "I am doing this to soothe my anger. This people, they tried to take you away from me, they tried to touch that that should not have been touch. I am doing this to satisfy my wrath for they have harmed the only person who I could value, and the payment for that is death!"

**22. Question**

"What did Oniisama meant that I am the only person that he could value?" Miyuki asked her mother as Minori prepared a video feed of the current situation.

"Seven years ago, we operated on him. While we were operating on him, he lost his emotions. He is no longer able to feel anger, sadness, jealously, hatred, hunger, lust, and love. As a result of our operation, Tatsuya only has one emotion left and he also received the ability to use magic. Unfortunately, the artificial calculation granted by the processor is inferior to his natural calculation ability. In the end, he could only be a guardian."

"The only emotion Tatsuya didn't lose is your answer. Sisterly love. He loves his sister, which is you. His feelings to protect you. That is his only really remaining emotion. The emotion has been his driving force, the reason and validation of his existence. "

"He has been bluntly honest with you. 'The only object I can value' means exactly what it means. To me, he recognizes me as his "mother". That's it, there's no motherly love. The only object or person he can value is you."

**23. God**

In this particular day, a young God was walking among men in the middle of their war. He was walking calmly, a detach expression on his face as he advanced in a steady pace.

The God was holding two weapons.

When this young God pointed his right hand on his enemy, his enemies disappears completely, not leaving a trace.

When this young God pointed his left hand on his wounded allies, his allies rose back up to their feet, ready to fight.

Those who stand in the way of this young God perish to nothing while those fortunate enough to be allied with him were gifted a chance to live and to fight again.

**24. Shackle**

As Miyuki watched her brother rampage in the middle of the war, she could not help but stare in awe.

She knew that her brother was strong, she knows that better than anyone, but she did not expect her brother to be this strong.

The moment an ally is shot, Tatsuya uses the CAD in his left arm to heal the fallen ally. Using his right CAD, all enemies disappeared; using his left CAD, all allied soldiers would stand up. For his allies he became a God. For his enemies he became a Demon. He had become a Demon God for Miyuki. Miyuki doesn't know how she could ever repay him, since even her life was given to her.

As she watched her brother's display of power, she finally realized why the Yotsuba clan was so determine to make her as the next head.

They want her as the next head not because of her magical power or prowess, it is not because of her potential or her talent, and it is not because of her pedigree.

No, the reason why they want her to be the next head of the Yotsuba clan was because they were afraid to go against her brother.

At this realization, Miyuki understand what she is.

She was the shackle of her brother, the shackle that prevented him from ascending.

**25. Love**

"You okay?" Miyuki asked with a gentle tone.

The invasion was over, that death toll was quite meager because of Tatsuya. Currently, he was in his room, resting but he smiled at the sight of his little sister.

"I'm calm, my anger has been sated." Tatsuya answered, his voice fatigue yet it was gentle.

"I've heard that the first kill will always be the hardest." Miyuki whispered as she slowly approached her brother.

"You should not be in the same room as I. After all, I have no right to touch you anymore, not after that performance." Tatsuya stated wearily but Miyuki ignored him as she enveloped him in a gentle embrace.

"Through hell or high waters, I would always love you." Miyuki exclaimed in a loving tone as she lulled her exhausted brother to sleep.

For the first time in a long while, as Tatsuya slowly drifted to sleep in his sister's arm, he felt an emotion that he taught he had lost.


End file.
